


Другая Форма, Другое время

by L_ekimtsuj



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adult Dipper Pines, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Описание – спойлер к книге «Мэйбл и Диппер и проклятие пиратов времени»
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_ekimtsuj/pseuds/L_ekimtsuj
Summary: This work is a english-to-russian translation of the original fanfic, all the credits to the original work and its author below:Original author /  Автор:tsos (https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsos/)Work in English / Оригинал на английском:http://archiveofourown.org/works/8514835Описание:(перевод)Помните ту штуку, которую "космическая ящерица" сказала в момент, когда делаешь свой ход в книге «Мейбл, Диппер и проклятие космических пиратов»? Вот все описание… (если хотите спойлеров – можете прочесть заметки в начале, там совершенно то же, что сказал Аксолотль)
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Bill Cipher/Ford Pines
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Другая Форма, Другое время

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tsos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsos/gifts).
  * A translation of [A Different Form a Different Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8514835) by [tsos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsos/pseuds/tsos). 



> Шестьдесят градусов три раза,  
> Смотрит сквозь березы глазом,  
> Видел, как его измерение сгорело,  
> Скучает по дому, но вернуться не сумеет,  
> Говорит, что он счастлив. Он лишь все лжет.  
> Виноват он же сам за тот поджог.  
> Если захочет отпустить он вину,  
> Придется обратиться к имени моему.  
> Есть лишь один способ искупить преступление –  
> Другая форма, другое время. 
> 
> (перевод от justmike_L )

Это было очередное лето в Гравити Фоллс, штат Орегон. Диппер и Мейбл любили проводить свое лето там, вместе с их двумя любимыми прадядями, Стэнли и Фордом. Диппер уже был взрослым юношей, всегда с диктофоном, камерой и своим собственным дневником - чтобы записывать всё о своих приключениях, которые, конечно же, он бы не смог совершить без его сестрёнки. Мэйбл же выросла в прекрасную девушку, имевшую работу, свою личную жизнь, - конечно, все еще не романтическую, но она все еще не теряла надежды.

Итак, в итоге, близнецы снова были в лесу – гномы, эти маленькие чувачки, просто умоляли их прийти. Похоже, что-то испугало их, во что было не так трудно поверить, - гномы бывали слабоватыми ребятами, пока не собирались в армию, что тоже часто бывало довольно пугающим. Однако, здесь была совсем другая история – в этот раз, гномы обещали близнецам, что дело было большим.  
Не было никаких признаков того, что могло их напугать – здесь были только деревья, деревья и еще больше деревьев в поле зрения, но потом они дошли до боли знакомого места - Диппер остановился.

-Что такое? Ты что-то услышал? – прошептала Мейбл.

-Нет, нет, ничего, просто…ощущение, будто чего-то не хватает, - ответил Диппер в своей обычной громкости, начав осматриваться по сторонам.

-Еще одно дерево? – спросила Мейбл

-Нет!.. Билл! Где Билл? – воскликнул Диппер, кусая ручку за край.

-Эм..может быть, он не совсем здесь. Думаю, если мы пройдем чуть дальше, то увидим его, - предположила Мейбл.

-Нет, это именно то место, смотри, - уперся Диппер, показывая ей карту, которую он сделал в своем дневнике.

Мейбл закатила глаза, - Да, ну и что с того? – ответила Мейбл, не особо обращая внимание на то, что говорит ее брат.

-Ты..ты понимаешь, что это значит? – спросил он, хватаясь за лоб, проводя пальцами сквозь свои волосы, растрепав их.

-Конечно. Теория #1: кому-то нужна была декорация для своего сада, и они забрали его; теория #2: Билл вернулся; или теория #3: ты просто параноик, и мы всего лишь пропустили поворот в нужную сторону, - сказала Мейбл, на что Диппер покачал своей головой.

-Если бы Билл вернулся, тогда мы бы уже об этом знали. Прадядя Форд точно бы знал. Я думаю, кто-то мог взять его для того, чтобы попытаться зачем-то его вернуть, - предположил Диппер.

Они обменялись взглядами, кивнув друг другу – они думали об одном и том же. Если даже точнее сказать – об одном и том же человеке - «Гидеон».

Да, это правда, что Глифул пытался измениться к лучшему, но он все еще бывал «той еще занозой в заднице» периодически. Он всегда был соперником Хижины Чудес. Нет небоходимости даже говорить это, но, с тех пор, как лет десять назад у него была «небольшая проблемка», отбросившая его репутацию на самый низ, и теперь для него все зависело только от чертовых туристов. В любом случае, Пайнсы не особо взлюбили его, - да и у него к ним были те же чувства, бла бла.

Диппер постучался в дверь, но ответа не последовало. Мейбл силой ударила дверь, и та открылась – но не из-за напора девушки, а потому, что за этой самой дверью уже стоял сам Гидеон все это время.

-Чем могу вам помочь? – спросил он вежливо, но очень явно это было натянуто.

-Не строй из себя дурака, Глифул! Где оно?! – сросила Мейбл, играя плохого копа.

-Ох, дорогая Мейбл! Что ты имеешь в виду, о чем ты? Оно? Оно повсюду, оно в каждом месте, все места, всё только для тебя, - ответил Гидеон. Диппер мог видеть лицо сестры, как она сдвинула челюстью в сторону и скептически опустила свои брови.

-Где статуя, Гидеон? – настоял Диппер-«не настолько плохой коп», наставивший самодельный пистолет на парня с белыми волосами.

\- Воу-воу, эй, будь попроще, чел, я не особо понимаю, о чем вы вообще говорите – оправдываясь, залепетал Гидеон,начав потеть, - но не потому, что лгал, а только из-за того, что на него только что наставили пистолет, и он мог отчетливо видеть собственное испуганное лицо в его отражении.

Диппер взглянул на Мейбл за подтверждением, как-никак, все же, она была самым близким "детектором лжи".

Мейбл кивнула, Гидеон был чист, он говорил правду. Но тогда кто бы мог захотеть, чтобы Билл вернулся?

-Что-то еще? – спросил беловолосый парень.

Диппер мотнул головой, и Гидеон выставил их из дома, закрыв дверь перед их носами.

-Ну, теперь что? – поинтересовалась Мейбл.

Внезапно послышался странный звук - как оказалось, это был телефон Диппера. Но ему не звонили, это было просто сообщение. Диппер открыл его: «СРОЧНО: возвращайтесь в ХижинуЧудес» - было написано от Форда. Еще один звонок – другое сообщение: «Не слушайте его, бегите, валите куда подальше оба, не приходите, у нас все в порядке» - писал второй из прадядей-Стэнов.

-Что-то не похоже на то, что у вас все в порядке, глупый старикан, - буркнул Диппер, и близнецы побежали к хижине, не думая больше ни секунды.

Мейбл и Диппер ворвались в свой летний домик, готовые сражаться, однако вместо этого они только увидели своих обоих прадядей в компании какого-то довольно хорошо выглядящего, попивающего чай блондина.

-Оу! Падающая звезда, Сосенка, давненько не виделись! - обратился к ним привлекательный парень в формальной одежде и с бабочкой на шее.

-..БИЛЛ?! – вскричали Диппер и Мейбл одновременно.

-Да, это я, ваш любимый демон сновидений! Скучали по мне? – отозвался Билл с дурацкой улыбкой на лице, на которую Диппер был бы рад ответить кулаком, но, увидев Форда позади, качающего головой, будто прося успокоиться, он поубавил свой пыл, присаживаясь.

Мейбл скрестила руки на груди. Дрожа от злости, она ожидала любой причины сделать то же, что хотел сделать Диппер, в любой момент готовясь защищать свою семью, - Тыковка, все в порядке, - сказал ей Стэн, на что она лишь вздохнула, взяв и себе стул.

Действительно ли это было то, что прадядя Стэн хотел сказать? Диппер не мог понять, Стэн всегда был экспертом в искусстве солгать, но это именно он отправил то сообщение, предупреждая их о том, что в хижине что-то не так.

-Может кто-нибудь объяснить нам, что здесь происходит? – воскликнул Диппер, на что Билл лишь предложил ему тоже взять кружечку чая.

-С радостью, сосновое деревце. Видишь ли, вот он я, здесь и сейчас, но, нет, я не в чьем-либо теле, оно мое собственное. Да-да, знаю, оно довольно отличается от того, которое было раньше. В любом случае, у меня тут, м... как бы вы это назвали, миссия! И, совсем вкратце – я больше не «плохой парень», понимаешь, о чем я? – объяснил Билл, «теперь человек» примерно двадцати семи лет на вид.

-Оу, значит, все вот так просто? И мы просто должны купиться на этот бред, будто бы ты изменился, так, что ли?! – ответил Диппер, возмущенно махая руками, на что Билл рассмеялся.

– Послушай сюда, малец. Здесь кое-что большее и более важное, чем что- или кто-либо здесь вообще находящийся. Конечно, кроме меня, ведь я потрясающий, - ответил Билл, одарив Диппера подмигиванием и «стрельнув из пальцев» в его сторону, отчего тот закатил глаза.

-И... вы ему.. верите? – спросила Мейбл своих прадядь. Семья Пайнсов уже итак многого натерпелась благодаря Сайферу. Что вообще могло натолкнуть этих двоих на мысль, что поговорить с Сайфером, а не уничтожить его сразу же, могло вообще быть хорошей идеей? Может быть, что-то было в чае? Но прадядя Стэн его вообще не пил, он никогда не любил чай, как и сама Мейбл. Диппер решил подыграть им, просто на случай, если что-то могло вдруг пойти не так. Однако, его прадядя Форд заговорил первым.

-Это, в общем, не так-то просто объяснить...

Но его резко перебил Стэнли, - Да, всё так, как он сказал. Мы услышали в своих головах голос, затем этот голос потребовал закрыть наши глаза, после чего огромная космическая ящерица предстала перед нами и сказала, что этот ублюдок нам не врет. По ощущениям было довольно приятно, кстати, я почувствовал, будто я в безопасности, не знаю, что заставило меня так подумать-

Теперь уже Билл начал говорить одновременно со Стэнли, -Да, этот глупый Аксолотль может оказывать подобный эффект на остальных, - подтвердил Билл. Форд кивнул, на что Билл изогнул бровь.

-..Верно, что ж... Что скажете, Звезда, Сосновое деревце? Вы поможете этому старому демону снов выполнить его сложное задание? – добавил светловолосый парень.

-Ты даже не сказал нам, что это за твоя так называемая «миссия» - отметил Диппер.

-Чем меньше знаешь, тем меньше я влезу в твою жизнь, - увильнул от ответа Билл.

-Начинаю думать, что ты и сам без понятия, что нужно делать – позволил себе высказать Диппер, пытаясь спровоцировать Билла. Это сработало даже куда лучше, чем он предполагал. Билл ничего не ответил, только скрестил руки на груди, не проронив ни слова. Дипперу было приятно от этого маленького триумфа, но он смог сдержать свою улыбку. Правда, лишь до тех пор, пока не увидел, что уже засмеялся Форд. Это всегда было довольно редкое зрелище – увидеть его таким счастливым. Конечно, не то, что бы он был постоянно удрученным или грустным – но он всегда ограничивался простой улыбкой или небольшим смешком. Когда он начинал смеяться так, как сейчас - подобные моменты всегда были особенными.

-Билл Сайфер, без слов! Хахаха, Билл! "Великий-всезнающий-всеведающий" всё и обо всех демон, и не знает ни черта о том, что ему делать! Ох, Билл, ты должен признать, это смешно. Вот это мой племянник, дай-шесть! – произнёс Форд, и Диппер дал ему рукой «шестишку».

-Это не было настолько смешно, - проворчал Билл себе под нос. Дипперу стало интересно, вёл ли Форд себя так же в прежние времена, когда Билл еще притворялся его Музой.

-Хорошо, я помогу. Я верю во вторые шансы. Но если ты попробуешь сделать хоть что-нибудь плохое, клянусь: я найду способ уничтожить тебя! Понял, равносторонний? – предостерегла парня Мейбл.

-Значит, это сделка? – спросил Билл, готовый пожать руку Мейбл своей, уже охваченной синим пламенем рукой.

-Ты хочешь помощи? Тогда никаких сделок, вот мои требования – прервал его Диппер.

-Тогда.. обещание? – обусловил Билл в надежде, на что Диппер кивнул головой.

Всё было решено. Пайнсы собирались помочь Биллу в его...чем бы это ни было, а Билл должен был быть хорошим парнем. Или, по крайней мере, хотя бы не злодеем.

-Ребяят, а я могу поселиться здесь? – вопросил Билл, на что последовала тишина, - тут как бы уже темнеет, и у меня совсем нет никакого места, где можно было бы остаться.. – продолжил Билл, когда подметил, что никто не спешил ему сказать "нет, Билл, ты не можешь". У него не было всех его сил, он был слабее, как человек, единственными отличиями были совсем простые детали – вроде слегка заостренных ушей, как у эльфов, небольших кликов, очень хорошего вкуса в одежде, а так же того, что он знал все секреты, которые не знал больше никто живой. И у него все еще был при себе его огонь. Дурацкий, бесполезный огонь, из-за которого все и началось.

-Думаю, ты можешь остаться в комнате для гостей, но даже не думай, что я просто разрешу тебе быть здесь, если ты не будешь платить арендную плату. Так что, придется тебе поработать в хижине, пока не найдешь себе что-то еще! Или, если хочешь, можешь остаться работать здесь хоть навечно, мне плевать, – устало выпалил Стэнли.

-Мне не нужно работать! - уверенно заявил Билл, и скользнул руками в свои карманы, вытаскивая из них что-то сверкающее. Это была куча золота, и он предложил всё это Стэнли, - Этого должно хватить на какое-то время! Надеюсь, по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока я не закончу здесь свою миссию! - подгадал Билл, глаза Стэна расширились, будто у ребенка, которому родители купили любимую шоколадку, - Да, это подойдет пока что, - заключил Стэн, стараясь не раскрывать слишком сильно голосом своих эмоций.

-Отлично! Я буду в своей комнате, если кому-то понадоблюсь, - заявил Билл.

Хижина Чудес не была для него новым местом. Он уже и раньше бывал здесь, с тем же Стэнфордом, этим умником. Ему нравился такой типаж людей, ими всегда было так легко играть, и еще проще обвести вокруг пальца. Но, достаточно думать об этих Пайснах, у него итак были свои дела, которые нужно было сделать. Это был его единственный шанс все исправить, итак долго все это отрицая, постоянно притворяясь, что все хорошо - никаких забот, никаких сожалений. Это должно было быть исправлено, и будет исправлено – скоро. Но сначала – ему надо было прибраться.

Комната была полна вещами Вопросительного-Знака, столько бесполезных вещиц для расслабления. Но вдруг он отвлекся на что-то прямоугольное в дальнем углу комнаты – там стояло пианино. Оно как будто было, скорее всего, просто для детей. Однако, похоже, никто не пытался воспользоваться им для возможности сыграть «может, хотя бы просто одну пьесу, или две. Ох, ладно, может быть, это место было не таким уж и плохим», - подумал Билл. Кто-то вошел в комнату, пока Билл играл, не став стучать.

-Да? – произнес Билл, не отрываясь от игры на пианино. Послышалось, как дверь закрылась.

-Красивая мелодия, - подметил Диппер.

-Ты её знаешь? – удивился Билл в ответ.

-Да, - ответил паренек. Казалось, ему хотелось бы сказать что-то еще, но он промолчал.

-Хочешь, я могу научить тебя играть? – предложил Билл, подумав, что, может, если он будет вести себя как "хороший-парень", то сможет быстрее завоевать доверие.

-Нет, спасибо, я уже умею. Родители заставляли меня учиться играть на этом, - произнес Диппер.

-Сыграй же тогда со мной, сосенка! – призвал Билл, схватив Диппера за руку, отчего тот приземлился рядом с демоном. Они играли дуэтом – Диппер никогда не бы не подумал, что ему может доставить удовольствие играть на пианино. Обычно он ненавидел это занятие, а тут он его еще и с Биллом делал – но, как ни странно, он не почувствовал от этого неприязни. Рядом с Биллом было тепло, и у него был приятный запах. «Постойте-ка, я, что, только что подумал о том, как он пахнет?» - подумал Диппер, - «Да, черт побери, и от его волос пахнет ромашками», - не смог сдержать своих мыслей Пайнс, - «Нет, нет, он просто притворяется, это всего лишь уловка, снова ложь. Нельзя ему верить, не опять».

\- Ты пришел, потому что услышал меня? – спросил Билл, оторвав Диппера от его мыслей.

\- А? Да.. то есть, нет, я.. мне нужно было спросить еще пару вещей, - Диппер почувствовал себя очень глупо. Глупее, чем когда Мейбл подшучивала над ним, но ему нужно было сохранять свое спокойствие, - Ответь мне, зачем ты здесь? – потребовал Диппер.

\- Воа, спокойнее, деревце! Я подумал, что уже всё улажено. Ты так уверен, что хочешь знать это? Я предупреждал тебя, - напомнил Билл.

-И как ты тогда ожидаешь, что мы сможем помочь тебе, если ты совсем ничего не рассказываешь? – огрызнулся Диппер.

-Хм, да, ты прав. Но тогда не смей никому об этом сказать, - прошептал Билл, на что Диппер кивнул. Их лица были так близко, Диппер покраснел, заметив это.

-Сосна, раз мы не можем заключать сделки, тебе придется поклясться об этом.

Диппер вздохнул, - Да, обещаю, я не скажу об этом ни одной душе, - произнес он.

-Мы можем закрепить это поцелуем, - прошептал Билл. Диппер кивнул,совсем не думая о том, что делает, лишь бы быстрее получить информацию, - Да-да, просто ответь мне уже.

Билл приблизился, и только в этот момент до Диппера дошло, на что он только что согласился. Было уже поздно – губы Билла прикоснулись к его губам.

-Хорошо, слушай тогда, но очень быстро, малец. Я сделал кое-что ужасное. И, нет, не странногеддон, и даже не доведение людей до безумия, как твоих прадядей. Что-то гораздо, гораздо ужаснее. Мы с Аксолотлем заключили сделку - он дал мне шанс искупить свои преступления. В этом и всё, - ответил Билл, подытожив. Диппер уже знал, что тот говорит об уничтожении собственного измерения Билла, – Однако, я понятия не имею как именно это нужно сделать, - признался Билл.

Если бы Диппер не знал его, то подумал бы, что Билл почти готов сорваться на слезы. Но он же психопат,верно? Ему ведь вряд-ли могло быть от этого, действительно, плохо, так же?

-Что-то еще хочешь спросить, сосна? – оторвал его от мыслей Билл.

-Как именно ты стал человеком? – добавил еще вопрос Диппер.

-Просто часть сделки, я полагаю, - Билл пожал плечами.

-Тогда это пока что все, что мне хотелось спросить, - признался Диппер.

-Что ж, тогда ты можешь идти к себе. Ну.. или остаться здесь, – предложил Билл, и его извращенный тон в голосе снова вернулся.

-Доброй ночи, Билл, - поспешно сказал Диппер, уходя к двери.

-Эй, сосновое деревце. Доброй ночи! Надеюсь, ты еще увидишь меня в своих снах!~ - ответил Билл, отправляя вслед воздушный поцелуй.

Диппер вышел из комнаты, не обернувшись. Ему ведь все равно не нравился Билл, верно? Не было необходимости сожалеть о том, что он не остался. Когда парень вернулся к себе в комнату, он нашел уже спящую Мейбл, к его счастью – он бы не смог оправдаться перед ней, не разрушив свою клятву. Это обещание он уже точно не смог бы забыть.

**Author's Note:**

> От автора: Воа, вы действительно прочли все это? Вам, должно быть, очень скучно, или, быть может, вам даже могло понравиться? ОМГ, правда?  
>  Я не прекращу писать это…обновлять – это немного другое…. Спасибо, что прочитали это…..
> 
> P.s.:Пожалуйста, загляните в архив оригинальной работы и оставьте автору свой комментарий, если вам понравилась его работа! 
> 
> P.P.S. от переводчика: автор сказала, что, возможно, в этом году продолжит работу над фанфиком. Как только появится что-то новое по нему – ждите обновлений и в переводе!


End file.
